


AOS五年计划前的一个插曲

by qzcy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qzcy/pseuds/qzcy





	AOS五年计划前的一个插曲

（第一次试着用AO3，用了很少的标签，有什么地方不对的，麻烦告诉我，用中文，我是英语渣，用百度翻译翻了一个上午的发文要求。谢谢

 

空旷无垠的沙漠，一个少年独自站在那里。  
干燥的风带着沙粒吹到了少年的脸颊，脖颈里，身上。  
少年应该是等了很久，身上的衣服都已经破烂了，露出了皮肤。  
寇克向少年靠近的脚步停了下来：这是一具站立的，干枯的木乃伊！  
它等的人没有来，它等的人永远都不会来了吧。  
干枯的木乃伊，深陷的眼睛似乎动了一下。寇克觉得自己是喝多了。  
肯定是喝多了，刚才他不是和斯考特在酒吧里比谁的酒量更好吗？他依然记得麦考伊在耳边的怒吼。  
他不过是花了二百五十个信用点喝了一杯叫做时光之沙的鸡尾酒，而且恰好对其中一种酒过敏而已。据说，酒杯中的沙子来自瓦肯星。  
现在，瓦肯星没有了，这都成了稀罕货了。  
木乃伊干瘪的眼皮缓缓地睁开，一双皱巴巴的，缩水的眼珠子看着他。  
“你是……”天哪，木乃伊开口了。  
寇克的心跳加快了，他听见了，只是后面的含糊不清，听出是什么。  
“你说什么？”他靠近了几步。  
木乃伊伸出了仿佛一触就断的手臂，手臂的末端是残缺的失去了几根指骨的手掌。  
从他的下颚，一直摸到了他的外耳廓，木乃伊的身高不够，还颤巍巍点起来脚尖。  
“你的耳朵……，你不是……”依然是听不清的模糊音。  
就在他准备再说些什么，一阵莫名的狂风吹来，他感到一阵天旋地转，失去对场景的控制权。  
等到他终于从沙土中爬出来的时候，他看见自己的手掌只剩下白骨，指骨残缺。“噢，”他弯下腰捡拾地上的指骨，却在碰到的瞬间，看着他们化成灰。  
“你为什么在这里？”一个声音从头上传过来。  
他没有抬头，而是趴在砂砾上，感受着身下膈应的石子。  
石子？沙漠里不应该都是沙子吗？  
寇克，一翻身了坐了起来。这里是一片荒原，草木稀疏。不远处应该存在的那个小小的站台却不见了。  
说话的人没有走，而是安静的站在一边。  
寇克抬起头，只能看到一个人形的黑色影印。呃，好像有点不一样。  
寇克缓缓地伸出自己血肉模糊的手掌，摸上了那个人的下颚，一直摸到了尖尖的外耳廓。  
他的手仿佛被烫到了一样，猛然缩了回来：“是你。”  
“吉姆，你可以跟我走。”声音冷漠平静。  
“我……”他还没回答，脚下的土地裂开了，只来及的扒住边缘。黑色的人影扭曲变形，头顶上生出了一双长角。黑影渐渐清晰，那是斯波克被自己激怒时的脸，脸上的表情完全是要把他送进地狱的决绝。  
“斯波克！”熟悉的声音，真的很熟悉。也许，这不是他第一次听到有人这么喊，瓦肯人如果也可以算进常规的人的范畴的话。  
只是这一次，它没有阻止住斯波克。斯波克一脚踢在了他的额头上，将他踢进了地缝之中。  
他在下坠，高热的发着光的岩浆进入了他的眼睛，他甚至能听见岩浆涌动的声音。  
另一个声音？熟悉的声音，几乎是咆哮着的。他听不清，但他知道这声音的主人有多么的愤怒。  
然而，这种愤怒对于他现在的状况，一无用处。

好吧，他安全了，他的梦做完了。  
睁开眼睛，早晨的阳光照进了房间，明亮有些发黄。  
噢，看来他是在麦考伊的医疗值班室过了一个晚上。  
不情愿的接通了麦考伊的通信。“用别人的手机给自己打电话，这一定很怪异吧。”他打了一个哈欠。  
但是，这一次麦考伊并没有对他的调侃作出反应，而是非常的着急：“吉姆，赶紧到检疗室来……”  
“喔，bones，我已经……”他不想去  
“不是你，是契科夫，现在，马上过来！”麦考伊打断了他。

当寇克出现在检疗室门口的时候，斯考特被一群人制服了，在做酒精浓度测试。  
酒精浓度测试？他有些不理解。  
寇克环顾四周，果不其然，看见了麦考伊和契科夫。  
麦考伊看见他了，直接扯着契科夫一起到他面前：“吉姆，帮忙劝劝这个小混蛋。”  
寇克看着面前的孩子，给了他一个拥抱。  
在来的路上，他听到了一些其他学员和军士的议论。  
他的，未来的亚裔舵手，和那个有史以来最年轻的领航员搞在了一起。  
而根据法律律文，军官是不可以和未成年发生关系的。  
对于那些在看到他之后，故意放大了声音的人，寇克恨不得用相位枪直接把他们干掉。  
是的，完全可以理解，现在的企业号是唯一一个全体指挥组成员年纪都不到三十岁，年轻得就像那个天才少年契科夫一样招人烦，让人恨。  
“没事的，一切都会好的。Bones，帕沙到底做了什么，让你如此生气。”他让孩子离开自己的怀抱，坐在了旁边的椅子上。  
麦考伊看看他，又看看沉默的契科夫，凑到寇克的耳边轻声说：“他同意了检查程序。”  
“什么检查程序？”寇克也压低声音。  
麦考伊有些担忧地看着寇克：“吉姆，你知道的，你只是不愿意再提起。”  
寇克明显地抖了一下，是的，该死地，他知道就会出现那项检查建议，不，应该是决议。  
由不得你拒绝，因为，在短时间内，你别无选择。  
麦考伊的表情几乎是在祈求。  
“斯波克，他是委员之一，他应该是第一位同意的。”寇克的情绪有些激动，这种情况让他第一时间找到了可以讽刺的人。他自己也不明白为什么，他和斯波克的关系应该算是和解了。  
都怪那个该死的梦。  
“不，那个绿血怪物无法反对。”麦考伊想起了庭上斯波克预言又止，最后还是被那控方律师给框死了。  
寇克一拳头砸到了墙上。  
“好吧，斯考特是怎么回事。”他问了另一个比较重要的问题。  
“他弄坏了检疗室的门，实际上是除了手术室和紧急通道所有的门都瘫痪了。”麦考伊难以置信地看着那边还在胡言乱语的斯考特。他记得是自己把两个醉鬼拖到了值班室的，这个家伙什么时候又摸回了酒吧？  
“为什么？”寇克觉得自己的问题有些傻。  
“实际上，以斯考特的能力，想要知道点什么安全等级不算太高的秘密不是什么难事，而显然，他知道那个检查。”麦考伊想起来了斯考特醉眼朦胧靠在墙上大声的宣布自己已经把所有的医疗机构整废了的壮举之后，整个大厅都陷入了一片死一般的寂静。  
寇克有点恨自己易敏感体质了，错过那一瞬间的精彩。

寇克摸着孩子柔软的头发。  
从契科夫紧握的手和微微僵硬的身体，他可以理解这个孩子 是这样的心情。  
“hi，伙计，放松些。”他放低了手，坐到了契科夫身边，一次又一次的从上而下的抚摸着契科夫的后背。  
孩子平日里总是挺直的脊椎骨，现在有点向前弯曲。  
麦考伊指着契科夫，气急败坏：“他就这样，三个多小时了。”  
“嘘，”寇克对麦考伊，“Bones，他只是一个孩子。”  
“如果，他不是一个孩子，就没这些麻烦事了！”麦考伊的手指又指上了寇克的鼻子，“我是医生，不是一个保姆！”  
“寇克先生。”门口瓦肯人独有的平调刻板。  
寇克决定忽视他。  
“寇克，我们最好谈一谈。”斯波克没打算放弃，或者说他的精密的大脑中这是最应该做的事。  
“谈什么？”寇克努力使自己不要跳起来给他一拳。  
“你的出现和阻止不适时宜……”斯波克这句话还没有说完，就被打断了。  
“该死。斯波克先生，瓦肯人！他没有做那种事情！”寇克几乎跳了起来，低低地吼着。  
契科夫惊愕而感激地抬头看了他一眼，又马上低了下去。麦考伊接替了寇克的动作，继续想办让契科夫放松。  
斯波克，瓦肯的逻辑思维没有办法照顾到寇克的情绪：“寇克，只有事实才令人信服……”  
“滚！”寇克毫无征兆的大吼，将在场的所有人都惊呆了。  
麦考伊认命地抱了抱契科夫：“别怕，你知道，寇克总是这样。”只不过，契科夫肩膀似乎反而放松了一些。  
斯波克平静地看着寇克那双仿佛喷着火的眼睛。  
“事实、逻辑，你们可以为了最好的结果放弃其他的，甚至不在乎那个人刚刚经历过什么！”寇克的语气缓慢，似乎还带着一些怨恨。“契科夫，是你的学生，是你的船员，是一个脆弱的孩子。”  
“寇克，容我指出，你强调契科夫是一个孩子，是否在暗示什么？”斯波克抓住了他所谓的重点。  
寇克，一时语塞，他知道，这不是暗示，而是潜意识。十年前发生的事，他一直在刻意回避，不去回忆。可是，那伤痛就在那里，就算他想遗忘也已忘不了的。  
那个时候他刚刚失去了所有关心他的人，随即又被人在尊严上狠狠地划了一刀。

契科夫终于说出了他今天的第一句话。  
“舰长，不要责怪斯波克先生。”契科夫有他奇特的仿佛吐着泡泡一样发音吐着每一个英语。  
斯考特甚至将他在飞船上的那段几乎让人懵逼的广播收录到了自己通讯器里，无聊的时候就放出来佐着俄罗斯的最新航空研究报告听一听。  
乌胡拉特意让他唱了一段俄罗斯民谣挂在了交友网上，想给这个孩子找一个朋友。  
至于麦考伊，他研究了一些青少年的心理和生理知识，以备在必要时可以处理的完美。  
斯考特想尽一切办法这个孩子更像男人一点，当然，他极大限度的提升着契科夫的知识量和酒精耐受力。  
还有其他人，他们总是在生活方面谦让着他。  
总之，契科夫在星舰上受尽了宠爱，基本上除了苏鲁没有人可以揍他了。  
上上次，事件之后的集体身体能力检测，初登舰船的五百一十二个人，他排在了第四百四十二名，五分之四的测试项目不合格。  
他本来是要被安排在研发科室的，身体只要正常达标就可以了的。  
上一次是第三百名，近一半的项目已经达到合格，甚至有些达到良好。  
下一次他计划到第二百名以内，一半的项目达到良好以上。  
呃，这样综合评估就会超过斯考特了。斯考特的综合评估比乌胡拉还低。  
这一切都是苏鲁给他安排的训练的功劳。  
苏鲁作为一个亚洲人，每次综合评估都在地球前二十，有几项还是第一。

事件发生的那天上午，  
“都是因为你，苏鲁都不看我了！”那个高出他半个头的绿色女人把他好不容易复制出来的红汤全都泼到他的身上。红色的汤沁进蓝色的外套，变成了一大片深色的污渍。  
天知道，为了修改复制机的程序他昨天把寇克和斯考特房间里的复制机给暴力拆卸了，现在还一推零件地铺在地上。  
那些已经成年的军官宿舍里有独立的复制机，不像他，还要吃学院的大食堂。  
其实，主要是之前没有人肯借他个胆拆除复制机，损坏公物，那是要扣使用者信用分的。  
相对于寇克的真心实意，斯考特只不过是想得到他想要的报酬：“一定要能复制酒，越多越好……”反正他目前是黑户，身份验证还要半个月。  
“是的，都已经验证了一个月了。这里是军队，必须严谨。他们就会对那些听话的人严谨。”麦考伊抱怨的时候还不忘冲着寇克瞪着一双眼睛，“不包括你，你从没听话过！”  
好吧，有点跑远了。  
中午的饭都吃进衣服了，下午的实验课因为同伴的失误，契科夫不得不再去申请了一次材料，材料室的人终于逮到一次冷嘲热讽的机会。  
同样遭殃的还有他前天刚刚请斯考特写的当年的实验笔录，全部被翻到的液体浸透了，几张纸不仅黏在了一起还塑化了。  
他应该知道的，今日不顺，忌出门，而24点之前都是今日。  
他的储备粮都被耗子君吃完了。苏鲁说他们最简单的礼貌称呼就是在别人的姓后面就一个“くん”，或者“さん”，中文有时翻成君。契科夫怕老鼠。这是因为他曾经在草垛里打盹的时候被一种红皮肤的老鼠咬伤，差点死了。  
今天周末，学院的大门会彻夜不关，以方便随时迎接那些玩到很晚甚至彻夜不归的人。  
同样的，契科夫应该是知道，自己不该在那家酒吧面前驻足的。老式的规律的闪烁的霓虹灯珠，让他着了迷。小的时候，每一年过节，爸爸和妈妈都会在他的房间里挂上一串。  
“哦，亲爱的帕沙，不进去看看吗？”当他转身准备离去的时候，有人拍他的肩膀。  
几个之前在学院里关系不太好的人，站在他的身后。  
他十四岁以特招生身份进入学院时，还有八个同龄人，然而不出一个月各自转学。他是唯一一个受了霸凌之后，闯入派克办公室控诉的人。  
结果是那些人被踢出了学院，他更加的孤独。之前的事件中，库里，派克给他找得临时监护人，或者说保护者，已经法律层面认定牺牲了。  
没给他反应的时间，其中两个人拽着他的胳膊，一个人推着他的后背，将他推拉进了酒吧。

苏鲁的出现是那么的无可厚非。  
早已成年的黄皮肤年轻人，和他的友人一起来酒吧喝一杯酒。  
苏鲁的出手是那么的顺理成章。  
他的朋友，一个孩子，一个弱者，即将遭受着后果不堪设想的侵害。  
那个本该阳光灿烂，带着笑容的孩子，此刻像一只受伤的孤狼，愤怒地瞪着几个围着自己的人。  
那些人都挂了彩，而且都基本是在头部、脸上。  
苏鲁知道契科夫不正常下垂的右手可能是脱臼了，也许那些人想将他的手反拧到背后，他在挣扎中伤了自己。  
他是武者，所以他很冷静地在进门的瞬间，拉住了自己的友人。  
在看到苏鲁的瞬间，契科夫紧绷的神经瞬间放松，猛得推开挡在面前，比自己高出一个头的人。  
“啪”“哗啦”以及一声短促“啊”  
脚步虚浮的契科夫踩在一个倾倒在地上的酒瓶，在倒下的时候胳膊又扫到了桌上剩下的几瓶，整个人趴在了玻璃渣子上。  
契科夫的颧骨上有淤青，胸前的衣服已经湿的一大糊涂，另一只手里还拿着一支敲掉了底的酒瓶，不知道喝了多少，或者说被灌了多少。  
用力夺过那支酒瓶，苏鲁将契科夫嵌满玻璃渣的毛织外套脱了下来，接过友人递过来的大衣，苏鲁瞥了碎酒瓶子一眼，给契科夫披上。  
那种酒苏鲁点过，后劲有点大。  
嘈杂地碰撞声中，契科夫只能看见一团团黏糊糊的影子在面前飘来飘去。他觉得自己很轻，好像飘起来了。  
他以前演过儿童剧，两条布带子紧紧地锁在他的胸口和膝弯，那次他好像在表现飞行，他们说很安全的，可是，胸口的带子断了。没有得到角色的孩子将带子剪了一道口子，幸好已经升的足够高了，否则倒垂下来的姿势会使他的额头狠狠地砸向舞台的。  
他有些害怕，双手抱住了什么来维持自己的平衡。  
当扭伤了脚的契科夫在被人以公主抱的形式带离了因为打斗而一塌糊涂的酒吧的时候，他还有空觉得如果演舞台剧的，自己还是去当那个聪明快乐的小矮人好了。

寇克从旁边的复制机拿了一杯水，不是给契科夫，而是给他自己。  
麦考伊看着他：“注意你的心脏，我听到了他不老实的声音。”其实，麦考伊只是看见了寇克的心脏位置的不规则起伏。  
契科夫又沉浸在了沉默里面。  
斯波克向寇克伸出手：“Mr 寇克，这件事情很重要。”  
寇克看着他，一字一顿：“别、碰、我！”  
他转过头看着契科夫，试图放缓语速来平复自己的过速的心脏：“放弃检查申请。相信我，你无法承受那些。”  
契科夫年轻得眼睛里是坚定不移。  
然后，寇克爆发了。  
“你根本就不知道自己要面对什么样的检查！”他站起来，摔了自己的椅子，“他们根本不会顾及你只是一个孩子，他们会粗暴的打开你，然后用冰冷的金属管从后面刺穿你，用同样冰冷的液体一遍又一遍的冲洗你的内里，就算你挣扎，尖叫……”  
他语速越说越快，最后几乎都要喘不过气起来了。  
麦考伊赶紧站起来，用手拍着他的脊背：“吉姆，不要再说了，放松，放松。”  
这样的拍法，寇克竟然觉得安心：那片废墟里，有人用这样的节奏，帮助他度过了很长一段时间。  
“舰长，对不起。”沉默的孩子，他眨着一双带着泪的眼睛，“我害怕，不是为我自己，而是为了苏鲁，如果不这么做，我不知道还有什么办法了。都是我的错，他们本来是要找我麻烦的。”  
寇克尽量地使自己放松，笑着摸摸孩子的头：“帕沙，不要担心，任何东西都是有漏洞的，我们一定可以的。”  
他的笑容一向都有感染力。契科夫也露出了疲惫地笑容。  
除了麦考伊，他依然是怒气冲冲的表情：“小鬼，就算是为了吉姆，你也坚持，否则我就报废你天才的脑子。”  
那个所谓的小鬼，契科夫，终于点点头，跟着麦考伊和寇克离开了检疗室。

由于，契科夫拒绝了检查，这使得局势一下就那几个人倾倒了过去。  
寇克和麦考伊夹着契科夫同斯波克擦肩而过的时候，丢给了他两对白眼。  
契科夫低着头，毛茸茸的小脑袋耷拉着。  
“寇克，我们之间必须做一次交谈。”斯波克依旧固执，喊住了寇克。  
“不需要。”寇克的回答生硬干巴巴的。  
斯波克直接伸手拽住了他的肩膀，拇指挨到了寇克的颈部大动脉上。  
寇克被这样搞的措手不及，他的脑子的画面还没有关机。  
瓦肯人是接触类敏感种群，他从来都是知道的，所以他一直不直接接触斯波克的皮肤。  
一瞬间，寇克的脑子响起了那个平板刻骨的声音：“吉姆，你可以跟我走。”  
这声音和斯波克的并不一样，却是十分相像的。  
斯波克像是被冻住了一样：“你认识塞波克。”  
寇克没有看他，将他甩在了身后：“除了你，我不认识其他瓦肯混蛋。”

法庭之上，那些人大声地抗议着，说斯波克故意拖延时间，要求去除他的参与权。  
瓦肯人一脸冷漠地点开桌面上的iPad，将文件上传上去，：”这里有一份邮件，关于俄罗斯成年和未成年的界定。”  
14岁就算是申请成年，可以结婚，16岁才可以有性行为，这算什么破规定。  
寇克翻了两个白眼。  
这种转折是对面那群人所没想到的。  
资料里面附录一份契科夫十五岁申请的成年纳税承诺书，显然已经将这个案件完美的解决了。  
但是，那帮人却不依不饶地提出了这份认定书上没有联盟公章，属于地方性的，不能作为证据。  
契科夫看看寇克，又看看斯波克，最后无助地看着麦考伊，最后目光落到斯科特身上。  
最后一位因为某种原因的特赦权，竟然歪坐在椅子上，流着口水呵呵地笑着。

那帮人恼羞成怒，开始口不择言。  
“寇克舰长，你是因为你的经历才要庇护和你同样经历的‘孩子’吗？“嘲讽的声音转移了攻击对象。  
寇克心情很坏，可是当他心情很坏的时候，他冷静地可怕，他只是冷冷地看着那个人，拉住准备挽袖子的麦考伊：“bones，我们没必要为了这个人失去了自己的尊严。”  
“还是说，你们的舰船和你们一样……啊”那个人准备再说什么，被突然出现在眼前的斯科特直接一拳头打翻。  
打完之后，斯科特脚步踉跄，满面红光：“我申请第二次特赦权。”  
是的，在传送上的成就足够斯科特申请三次特赦权的。  
他可是不是乖宝宝，有机会不用，实在是对不起自己。  
用完了怎么办？  
那是酒醒了以后的事。

斯波克的确在拖延时间，却是为了另一件证据。  
他拿到了这帮人窃取飞船资料的视频。这些本来就是录入的时候就加密过的，要想下载必须经过一个小时左右的各类授权解密。  
当资料上传到iPad之后，那些人面如土色，一时间惊慌了起来。  
斯波克看着他们：“塞波克在哪里？”  
陪审的人面面相觑，对着名字感到陌生。  
“灵魂大师说当他想见你的时候，你就会见到他。”法院的扬声器中毫无征兆地响起了机械的声音。  
“哗，”所有的人站了起来，四处张望。  
已经来不及阻止了，斯波克看着police冲出去。  
庄严的法院成了一个笑话场

法官宣判了苏鲁无罪。因为，种族、国家的融合同盟的前提下，地方性法律只要不与联盟相抵触，联盟充分尊重地方法律。。  
苏鲁被无罪释放之后，斯科特在监狱里度过了他剩下的半个月的审查期，罪名是有可能危害社会。

 

半夜，寇克拼命地咳嗽，鉴于他曾被感冒特效药打倒，麦考伊只提供润喉的薄荷糖。  
没胃口的寇克只好起床去给自己倒了一杯白开水。他想用复制机的，但是麦考伊贴心的为他准备了一间没有复制机的房间，以防在自己看不见的地方，他又弄点什么危害健康的东西。  
有一段时间，他吃了很多药，抗抑郁的药。虽然，他没有，但是那些心理学者认为这是必须的。  
端着水杯，寇克看着窗外发呆。  
“吉姆，你可以跟我走，我就是自由。”当所有人都处在混乱中的时候，寇克从他的耳麦里清晰地听到了这句话。  
原来，当年的那个失约者是塞波克，斯波克的兄长。  
说来，如果不是当年自己的那件事，塞波克也不会坚持情感是一件至关重要的馈赠，也不会被流放出瓦肯星球。  
他突然有点小小的自我安慰的理由：如果塞波克没有被驱逐出去，那么他一样也会死于那场事故。

“斯波克，对于我的行为，我向你道歉。”寇克的道歉真得是充满了诚意。  
“吉姆.t.寇克，我想知道，你最后怎么度过那个时间的。”平静地语气，斯波克看着他。  
“哦，我听错了吗。你说呢‘我想’而不是‘你最好’？”麦考伊一脸的大惊小怪。  
“所有的一切都过去了。对于……你兄长的事情我很抱歉。”寇克咬着嘴唇看着斯波克。  
“塞波克说过，地球是一个应该去了解的星球，而且我的母亲来自这个星球。”斯波克说着。  
寇克和麦考伊有点跟不上斯波克的节奏。  
斯波克面无表情：“所以，我来到了这个星球。然后遇见了你们。现在最合乎逻辑的处理方式就是加入你们。”  
寇克和麦考伊面面相觑：  
这个哥布林地精傻了吗？  
斯波克是不是中毒了？  
然后，两个人觉得等到斯波克恢复正常之后，再继续讨论五年计划。


End file.
